


baby teeth

by liesmith (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Emetophobia, M/M, Teeth, Trans Character, a lot of talk about teeth, baby tendo with braces, casual ableist language, home dentistry because newton thinks hes the smartest boy in the world, mentions of vomit, very teeny tiny newt/tendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tendo is sixteen and has braces. newt is thirteen and thinks he's a dentistry genius.</p>
<p>things don't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby teeth

**Author's Note:**

> my partner brought up young tendo having braces a long time ago and i've grown so smitten with it that i figured at one point baby newt tried to tear them off with promises he could do it better then a dentist could
> 
> i think the tags warn for everything, but just in case: casual ableist language, emetophobia, blood stuff, teeth stuff, and an underage kid smooch if that doesn't make you comfortable. if i miss something, don't hesitate to tell me so i can add to the warnings!

"Trust me, Tendo, your teeth are as straight as a metal ruler. Those can totally come off"

"Last time you said 'trust me', I ended up with my shoulder out of socket"

"Look, you jerked when I said not too. That was your fault" Newton scoffed, holding the wire cutters in his hand. He kept shuffling forward on his knees, backing Tendo into the corner of his bed, "look, it's not gonna hurt. I read how to do it online. Dentists get paid way too much for this shit, dude. I can do it for free. Your mom will totally thank me"

Tendo held up his hands like a big 'x', frowning hard at Newt. How the hell did he keep coming up with these scatterbrain schemes?

"Dentists go to school for this, Newt"

"Yeah, and I'm a boy genius, so I think I can take your braces off. If you keep them on too long, your teeth will just mess up more! They'll start like, pushing inwards. You won't have any canines! C'mon, Tendo. You need canines"

"You sound insane" Tendo scowled, trying to determine the quickest way to his bedroom door. Newt was blocking most of it, nearly on top of him, clicking the wire cutters in a way that Tendo was pretty sure was supposed to be some sort of soothing S.O.S, but really, it just reminded him too much of cheesy b-roll horror movies where the scientist would click surgical tools and advance on their object of desire.

A fake situation entirely too similar to this one right now.

"Newton, come on. There's no way I'm going to let you take my braces off"

"You just need to trust me! Your mom trusts me"

"You just puked all over our kitchen two days ago! She hates you, man!" Tendo flailed, grabbing his pillow and holding it in front of him. It wasn't the best shield, but at least now he couldn't see Newton and the fucking wire cutters. He was at least protected for a good second, until Newton just wriggled his way up under the pillow and banged his forehead against Tendo's.

The two hissed in unison and Tendo shoved at Newt, glaring at him. "Fine, you can cut one wire. Will that make you chill the hell out?" The look he recieved should have been accompained with a wagging tail and a panting tongue. It was such a shame Newton had the puppy look down to a science; Tendo had a hard time saying no any time he used it.

Tendo pushed Newt away a little more and fluffed up his pillows, settling down at an incline. He opened his mouth wide and then closed it with a snap, looking at Newt's hands.

"Where have those been?"

"What?"

"Your gross hands, dude. Where have they been?"

"Oh, man. I had to dig for the wire cutters in your dad's tool box. Hold on, I'll go wash 'em"

Tendo looked mortified as Newt hopped off the bed, nearly tripping over himself to get to the bathroom down the hall. How did the boy "genius" forget to wash his hands? Tendo covered his face with his arms, groaning loudly. He should have written a will before he met Newton. A will that said 'It was all Newton's fault, don't let him get my movie collection, please' and nothing else.

Newton returned a minute later, scrubbing his hands dry on paper towels. He climbed eagerly back onto Tendo's bed, planting a knee by his sides to straddle up around his ribs. His bum hovered over Tendo for a second before it planted itself right at the top of Tendo's stomach, making the boy beneath him groan louder.

"Get off! I'm wearing my binder, I don't need your added weight killing me"

"Oh, shit, sorry dude" Newt mumbled, giving a half hearted shrug as he lifted his bottom again, steadying himself on his knees as he snapped the wire cutters at Tendo with a grin, "Ok, open up. Hands all lean, wire cutters totally clean, like a whistle man. I slathered alcohol all over these puppies. You're gonna feel great!"

Tendo just scowled but opened his mouth wide, trying to keep his eyes open as far as possible to watch Newton. The boy above him just gave a thumbs up, a wide grin, and then small, chubby fingers were poking around his mouth, and Newton was making ' _hmm_ ' and ' _ahhh_ ' and ' _harrumm_ ' sounds in a vain attempt to sound professional.

He sounded so stupid.

Tendo resisted the urge to bite down on Newt's fingers, squirming under him. He never liked the dentist to begin with; the mere idea of letting people poke around in his mouth that he didn't even know made him squirm in anxiety. Having Newton do it only lessened the anxiety by a milli fraction.

He squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he felt Newt start probing at one spot with the pad of his finger, rubbing over the wire and making louder ' _hmm_ ' and ' _ahh_ ' sounds.

"There we are!! This one, I can  _totally_  cut this one"

Tendo had no time to react, the wire cutters being shoved into his mouth alongside Newton's hand, making him gag, and out of reflex, make a fist and slam it into the closest thing.

Newt yelped above him and dropped the wire cutters, hands pulling back to cup his nose. Tendo pushed him off, scrambling to sit up and gag, coughing over and over into his arm. He calmed down before Newt did, who was busy shouting muffled behind his hand at Tendo, cupping his nose and looking absolutely pathetic.

It clicked all at once and Tendo groaned, nearly tripping over himself to get off his bed and grab a hand towel from his closet. He came back and settled besides Newt, easing the boys head back and swatting his bloodied hands away to replace them with the towel.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have told you I gag, oh man, I didn't break it, did I?" Beneath him Newt just shook his head, hands moving a mile a minute as if Tendo could even pretend to unerstand what he meant by them alone. Tendo removed the towel after a moment, glad to see the blood flow had stopped for him. Newt took the towel and wiped his hands off, coughing into it a few times and giving a groan.

"I think I probably deserved that"

"You think?"

"Ok, ok. I deserved that for trying to cut your braces off. I'm still more qualified then your dentist, though" Tendo just gave him a steady, hard look, and Newt rolled his eyes and trudged to the bathroom to clean his face off. He returned with a cleaner face and a bruise blossoming across the bridge of his nose, and Tendo felt rather proud of it. At least he got to get Newton back for all the schemes he was put into.

Tendo beckoned Newt over, settling back against the fluff of his pillows. The boy sighed happily, pleased Tendo wasn't that mad at him for even attempting his dentistry, and crawled onto his bed and into Tendo's open arms, snuggling up against him. Newt tilted his face up, lips smacking, and Tendo rolled his eyes but indulged the boy in his arms, giving him a kiss. Newt grimaced into it as soon as their lips touched so Tendo kept it light and chaste, head shaking.

"You need ice for that. Your uncle's going to  _kill_  me for punching you"

"Nah, he'll totally understand. Don't worry about it" Newt assured, tucking his face into a comfortable position against Tendo, "I'll get ice later, maybe. I kind of want this cool bruise"

"Not the bruise I'm worried about, idiot. The swelling" Tendo mumbled, but Newt just waved his hand in a non committal response, and Tendo dropped it. If he wasn't going to get ice, he wasn't going to do it even if Tendo begged, so dropping it was the easiest thing.

At least, Tendo survived another day with Newton not doing something incredibly dangerous to his life, and that at least made up for everything.


End file.
